


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complete, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, You Have Been Warned, i'm not going to tag beyond that, please read the notes, triggering content, welcome to fanfiction roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake seek escape from the rain in a cave where they find adventure in their common interests.<br/>Beyond that, you will need to read on your own.</p>
<p>(WARNING: This contains commonly triggering content.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much the first fanfiction I've ever seriously written. Small things are subject to change, but it is finished.  
> HEY LISTEN UP!  
> This work has triggering content. If you are triggered by anything, I implore you to close this window and find a different fic. I am purposefully NOT tagging anything because doing so would spoil it.  
> I would like to take this space to apologise to the person (s) who were triggered by this. It was not my intent at all, as I thought that my initial warning was enough. (Don't post your first fanfiction at 3AM.) I assure you, my lack of tags is NOT to joke around. I understand how serious triggers are.  
> I cannot stress it enough to use your discretion wisely when it comes to reading fanfiction which isn't tagged. (Personally, I always avoid un-tagged fanfiction because of this.)  
> No one will judge you for closing out now. If you wish to proceed, I hope you enjoy this.

Dirk ground his hips against Jake’s, their soft moans drowned out by the static of the rain which amplified within the acoustics of the cave. This wasn’t the first time they’d sought out an empty cave for relieving tension, and with the rain soaking everything, it was nice to have a dry place to wait it out.  
Dirk slid his finger along the waist of Jake’s shorts and brushed his lips over Jake’s, breathing out a silent question. Jake pushed his hips against Dirk’s hand and took one of his lips between his teeth nibbling playfully. Dirk’s practised hands unbuttoned and slid down Jake’s shorts. His gloved hand slid around Jake’s dick as he glided his tongue over Jake’s rough lips.  
“Dirk...”Jake let out a sigh, leaning his forehead against Dirk’s. “Let’s set out the blanket, shall we?” He pulled a soft blanket out from his pack and laid it out on the cave’s cool ground. Jake crawled onto the blanket and pulled Dirk over him. They shared a longing gaze before Jake looked away, slightly worried. “Um... Dirk?”  
“Yeah?”  
“We’ve done this quite a few times now and I was wondering if you wouldn’t be open to trying something... different?”  
“Like what?” Dirk smirked a little.  
“Well, you know how you’ve got your little puppets, right? We all know that. But I can’t very well think that you would have known I have a little something strange I like, too?”  
Dirk nodded, “Okay, what is it? Don’t be shy, I’m open-minded.”  
“It’s... Dirk, I... Want you to fuck me with a gun.” Jake turned his face away and closed his eyes.  
Dirk sat back on his ankles, taken by surprise. He had been expecting something more lighthearted, not nearly as dangerous. It made sense, though, seeing as Jake was all for being adventurous in every aspect. “Is it going to be safe? I mean, I’m not exactly experienced with handling dangerous mechanical objects.” Dirk tried not to show his weighty reluctance to bring even the chance of hurting Jake.  
“Of course, I’ll unload it first, and no harm done, right? I’ve done this a couple times before, but it’s okay if you say no, mate.” Jake seemed prepared to accept a ‘no.’  
Dirk couldn’t help but find the image of Jake stretching himself open around the gun really enticing: Jake pumping the gun slowly, the smooth black surface glistening. He wondered how many times Jake thought about him being the one holding it. _You only live once_ , Dirk thought. “Get your gun, English. Metal is on the set list tonight.” He leaned over Jake again and kissed him.

Dirk squirted a generous amount of lubricant on his now un-gloved hands and warmed it up a bit before pressing at Jake’s entrance. Jake fumbled his gun a bit as he pulled it out, trembling with excitement. Dirk leaned over and kissed Jake on the neck, where he was most sensitive. Jake moaned and dropped a round which rolled onto the cave floor. Dirk added a second finger and pressed in deeper, causing Jake to drop the revolver and the other four bullets scattered on the floor.  
“Dirk!” Jake moaned out, lifting his hips, trying to push against his fingers. Dirk smiled; he loved seeing Jake so vulnerable to his touch. He wanted to make this as exciting as possible for Jake, since he couldn’t shake this wary feeling.  
Dirk pumped his fingers a few more times in and out of Jake before adding one more finger and wrapping his other hand around Jake’s neglected cock. Jake whimpered and bit his lip, his hips twitching up involuntarily. Dirk massaged Jake’s dick in all the right places, rubbing his thumb over the tip to spread the glistening fluid over it. “Are you ready, English?”  
Jake had almost forgotten about the gun, “Oh... y-yes! Here.” He handed the gun to Dirk, who received it gingerly. “I’ll be fine,” Jake reassured.  
Dirk held the gun up to his lips and licked the length of the barrel. Once he reached the tip, he brought his mouth around it and looked straight into Jake’s eyes. Despite being nervous beyond all hell, Dirk pushed the barrel deep into his mouth and continued to fellate it.  
Jake felt a pang of arousal and moaned, “Strider, please!” He reached to touch himself, but Dirk swatted his hand away and resumed sliding his tongue along the shiny black surface. His free hand wandered down his own chest and he began to stroke himself, keeping eye contact with Jake and moaning softly. Jake fidgeted and gripped at the blanket at his sides, fighting to not touch himself. Dirk leaned over Jake and kissed him. He took Jake’s lower lip between his teeth and ran the tip of the gun across the side of his cheek and down to his neck. Dirk’s lips followed and alternated nibbling and kissing at Jake’s neck. Jake sighed in pleasure. The gun travelled down to Jake’s chest and rubbed over one of his nipples, while Dirk suckled at the other. Jake moaned and wrapped his wrists over Dirk’s neck, rubbing gently in response. Dirk let the gun slide lower and caress Jake’s dick. He licked up from Jake’s chest to under his chin, where he whispered,“I love you.” Jake arched his hips against the gun and squeezed his arms around Dirk.  
“I love you, too, Dirk.” Jake pulled him up for a kiss.  
“Are you ready for this?”  
“More than ever.” With another kiss.  
“On all fours, then.” Jake complied. Dirk massaged Jake’s cheeks and thighs, and traced the gun over the other side. Soon the gun’s cool surface reached Jake’s hole and teased at the entrance. Dirk realised how much power he held over Jake and felt himself harden.  
“Dirk... Please,” Jake begged. Dirk pressed the tip in slowly as Jake leaned into it with a sigh. Dirk pressed the gun deeper and hoped Jake wouldn’t realise how strange this was for him. It wasn’t all bad, though; the rush of adrenaline excited him, as he was sure it was magnified for Jake.  
Once the barrel of the gun was all the way in, Dirk began easing it back and forth, exploring Jake’s inside with it. Jake collapsed from his hands down to his elbows with a groan. Dirk felt himself really hardening with all of Jake’s breathy moans. Instead of touching himself, he slid his free hand down Jake’s back and around him where he began stroking Jake to fullness.  
Dirk began thrusting the gun more deliberately. “Let me know how this feels.”  
Jake moaned out a breathy, “Dirk... It feels...” Jake seized and yelled, “AH, RIGHT THERE!”  
Dirk understood exactly what Jake wanted, but slowed down and stopped stroking him. “Dirk!! Please!!” Jake whined, shoving his hips back to try and hit that spot again.  
“Did I say you could cum so soon?” Dirk teased, “Didn’t think so. You’d miss out on too much fun.” Jake groaned in frustration. Dirk began sliding the gun back in and out at an achingly slow pace. Each of Jake’s frustrated moans went straight to Dirk’s throbbing cock. He reached down to rub it. The familiar embrace of his smooth hand was entirely welcomed. He massaged his thumb in a circular motion and returned his attention to the gun inside Jake. He watched the faint glisten of the polished surface disappear in and out of Jake. He started thrusting his own hips into his hand as he fucked Jake harder with the gun. Jake anticipated each thrust and met it with an erratic push of his hips.  
“Dirk... I’m getting really close n-now...” Jake managed to let out. Dirk, feeling tense himself, angled the gun just right to hit that spot in Jake and, “Ah- DIRK! YES!” Dirk was so close, about to-  
BANG.

Dirk fell backwards.  
Jake collapsed.  
Blood. Blood. BLOOD. There was so much blood. Dripping out of Jake’s ass. Splattered on the blanket. Oozing down the gun still in Dirk’s hand. Dirk’s hand was shaking. _What the fuck just happened?_ He threw the gun across the cave, desperate to get it away from him. He crawled over Jake. He shook Jake’s shoulder, “Jake... JAKE.” Jake didn’t respond at all. _FUCK._ Dirk sat down. He stood up. He walked a few steps. He came back and sat down again. “JAKE!”No response. Dirk lied down on his face. _This wasn’t supposed to happen._ He stood up again. He went over to the gun and picked it up. Dirt stuck to the blood and residual lubricant on it. The whole room was spinning.  
“Hey, Dirk! Ol’ pal, what are you doing there over in the corner?”  
Dirk spun around so quickly. Jake was still lying there on the blanket, immobile. Dirk stared, his mind simultaneously blank and thinking too quickly to process.  
BANG.  
Dirk dropped the gun. _Did that just fire again? That’s impossible. It’s empty now. Five on the ground and one in..._  
BANG.  
BANG.  
BANG.  
BANG.  
BANG.  
Dirk fell over and covered his ears. Each shot was deafening. Tears pricked his eyes. He felt something wet on his palm. Blood. His ears were bleeding now. The blood on his hands pooled and overflowed.  
“Hnnggh!... Yes, Strider!” Dirk’s eyes shot up. That couldn’t have been Jake. Dirk tried to stand up but the floor fell from under him and he fell against the wall. He was so dizzy. He needed help. He didn’t know what to do. He had to tell someone. He crawled to his pack and dug out his glasses which shattered into a million pieces once he pulled them out. Dirk closed his eyes. _This isn’t happening. I need to wake the fuck up._ He openened his eyes again and pulled his glasses out of the pack again. He put them on and immediately messaged Roxy. She wasn’t available. _Fuck._ Soon he heard the familiar ping, but it wasn’t from Roxy. He opened up the new message and it was from Jake. It was... a nude of Jake stroking himself with the caption,  
“GT: Of course id like to butter your muffin ms Crocker.  
GT: Its the sweetest one.  
GT: Oh shit!!!  
GT: Dirk kindly pay no mind to the messages ive just sent to you.”  
“FUCK!” Dirk slammed his glasses into the cave wall. He did not want to remember this. He went over to Jake’s body and lied down behind him. He reached out and pulled Jake close to his heart. Jake was all he’d ever wanted.  
BANG.  
Jake wasn’t even there. He was probably licking the frosting off of Jane’s spoon. Jake didn’t want anything to do with Dirk after he confessed. Dirk squeezed the blood-soaked blanket as he cried into it. He was never going to get Jake back.  
BANG.  
~  
Dirk startled awake. He was alone in the cave. Jake’s stuff was still there, so he wasn’t ‘alone.’ He tried to recall exactly what happened, but it didn’t make any sense.  
“Oh, good morning! I see the sleeping prince has finally awoken.” Jake entered the cave, completely normal.  
“Jake...” Dirk got up and pulled Jake into a tight embrace. He buried his face into Jake’s neck. He smelled faintly of sweat and something earthy. Just right. “I missed you.”  
“Dirk, I was only gone for five minutes while you were still snoring up a storm.”  
“I was not.”  
“Yes, you were. You sleep like a rock, whether you choose to admit it or not.” Jake held Dirk’s face for a kiss and looked into his eyes. “Geez, bro, you look like you didn’t sleep at all. Are you feeling well?”  
Dirk looked away. “I’m fine... Just a bad dream.”  
“Well, let’s pack up and get going, yeah? You get the blanket, I’ll pack our bags.” Dirk bent over to pull up the blanket, but found himself falling forward onto it instead. Jake climbed on top of his back. “Or, you know, we could spend a little more time here until you feel better.” Jake whispered suggestively.  
Dirk felt himself twinge in arousal. He turned so Jake was straddling his hips and ran his hands up Jake’s thighs just under the edge of his shorts. “Sounds great.” He pulled Jake down for a kiss with one arm. Dirk felt a rush of butterflies as Jake sucked on his lower lip. He lifted his hips to meet Jake’s, eliciting a gentle sigh from him. Jake took hold of Dirk’s hands and pinned them above his head where they held tightly. Jake kissed along Dirk’s jawline and down his neck, pausing briefly before giving a teasing bite. Dirk arched into Jake with a soft moan. It was perfect.  
Jake and Dirk reversed legs so Dirk’s hooked behind Jake’s back. Dirk wrapped his arms around Jake’s neck and pulled their hips together. Jake nibbled at Dirk’s collarbone and ground his hips down. Dirk failed to hold back his moan, “Jake-kuhhnngg... aishiteru...”  
“Heh, I love you and all your anime irony, too, Dirk.” Jake kissed him.  
*HACK COUGH HACK*  
Jake coughed up blood all over Dirk. Dirk grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to help him sit up, but Jake was shaking so violently. Blood spewed from his mouth as he suffocated, unable to take a breath. Dirk panicked. _This wasn’t supposed to happen._ “JAKE.” More desperate hacking and gurgling.  
BANG.  
Jake fell over. Dirk didn’t know what to do. He shook Jake’s shoulder. “Jake...” Dirk stood up and paced the cave. He had to do something. This shit shouldn’t keep happening. He dug around Jake’s bag and retrieved a gun.  
BANG.  
“FUCK.” The gun fell. It was burning hot. Dirk grabbed one of the shirts in the bag and held the gun. He brought it over to Jake and-  
BANG.  
Jake wasn’t even there. Only a bloodied up blanket. Dirk fell to his knees. He was angry, upset, confused, and didn’t know what to make of any of this. _This is suffering. I can’t go on like this._ He glanced at the gun, still smoking hot. There was one left. Just for him. He needed to escape. Who knows how long he was caught in this cycle. His hand shook as he brought it up to his temple.  
“This ends here.”  
BANG.  
~  
Dirk jumped awake, his knees hitting the underside of his desk. He ripped the monitor cords off his body and doubled over, head in his hands, with a sob. He had worked so hard to perfect this program. Technically, it was flawless, but with the variables that came with his mind specifically, it was doomed to fail. Each session ended in disaster, and in the ones he stayed in cycled over and over.  
Dirk glanced at his notepad, then at the time. He was in this session for 2 days, much longer than the session before it. He only intended for them to last a couple hours.  
But Jake... The violent images of Jake corrupting each time played through Dirk’s mind. He jumped up and kicked the machine. He felt the air pass by from the fan and grabbed it and beat at the machine with it until it was just a pile of chips and wires.  
Dirk climbed into his bed. He just wanted Jake. He sobbed into his pillow and pulled Cal close. He was never going to have Jake. Not in real life, and not even in his thoughts. No waking up. No escape. He needed to face his reality.  
Dirk was completely alone. He always had been. He always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback/Criticism is appreciated, of course.


End file.
